


Unspoken Question and Mutually Beneficial Agreements

by thelowlysatsuma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Original Character(s), he's a sweetheart though, it's not an awkward scenario though i swear, poor guy, roman would be offended for how little he's in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowlysatsuma/pseuds/thelowlysatsuma
Summary: Patton really didn't think this through – but heck, how was he supposed to know thatbfmeantboyfriend?And now he's stuck getting his best friend to pretend to be dating him while his little brother comes in from out of town.Oh, sheesh.





	Unspoken Question and Mutually Beneficial Agreements

“I’m sorry, you said _what?!_ ”

Patton winces. “I know, I know, it’s kinda bad, but I can’t get out of it now!” He looks up at Logan, hopeful smile-grimace- _thing_ gracing his features. “It would just be one time, I promise. Afterwards I could tell him we decided to – gosh, I dunno. Break things off, maybe? Stay friends??” He sighs pitifully, rubbing at his forehead. “Gosh, Logan, I’m really sorry to have to ask this of you, but I just can’t see many other options.”

The taller man pushes the glasses up the bridge of his nose and scowls. “Fine,” he mutters, words muffled from the park bench his face is pressed against. Patton brightens in a heartbeat, shoulders visibly slumping with relief as he begins to bounce with excitement. “Ohhhhhhhh thank you soooo much, Logan! This really means a lot to me!”

He gives his friend a quick grin, shining brighter than the sun. “Listen, I gotta go pick Mitti up from the airport now, but I’ll let you know the details later, okay?”

“Sounds adequate to me,” Logan confirms, affording the other a small wave. “Goodbye.”

“Bye Lo!”

At the sight of Patton’s retreating figure, Logan runs a hand through his already mussed hair. He’s going to act as Patton’s boyfriend for a night. In front of his younger brother. His _notoriously big-mouthed_ younger brother. Who has a reputation for having set up no fewer than three couples in as many weeks, if the rumours are to be believed.

Logan feels the back of his neck begin to burn, and he slumps back against the bench as he attempts to decree the warmth down through sheer force of will. A fruitless endeavor, he knows from past experience, but he tries nonetheless. Then, he pulls out his phone and punches speed dial on his cousin’s number. As humiliating as it will be, he’ll need Roman’s help if he’s to get through the evening.

_God_ , is he screwed.

 

“Wait, you’re telling me that _Logan’s_ been your boyfriend this whole time?”

Logan scowls from his place at Patton’s doorstep, shivering. “Yes, Mitra, I’m dating your brother. Now may I please be let inside?”

The blonde rolls his eyes dramatically (oh-so-much like Roman, Logan privately thinks), but steps aside obligingly to let him in. Snapping the door shut behind the newcomer, the normally bubbly nineteen year old mock-frowns, popping his gum. “And I’ve toldja a million times, Lo; it’s _Mitti._ ”

Logan raises his eyebrows, tilting his chin up and narrowing his eyes. “And it’s _Logan_ , but as _you_ insist on referring to me by that infernal nickname, I do believe I’ll keep on using your full name, thank you.”

Mitra huffs and playfully makes to elbow his guest (a move which Logan easily sidesteps – and really, _deplorable_ manners), then starts chuckling gently.

“Gotta say, Lo, it’s nice to see ya again.”

A half-smile worms its way onto Logan’s face. “Likewise.”

He makes to say more, but at that moment a resounding crash echoes from upstairs, and both males wince. “I’m okay!” rings the slightly forcibly cheery cry from the kitchen, and Logan quickly squirms his way out of his coat in an attempt to more quickly check on the source of the crash, shucking his shoes and racing his way behind Mitra up the stairs.

They find Patton scowling in the kitchen, one hand on his hip and the other, rubbing at his rapidly bruising head. He brightens as soon as he spots his favourite duo, though, and immediately stops pestering his injury in favour of running up to hug Logan, who pinks.

“Greetings to you as well, Patton,” he manages to stumble out, hands twitching uselessly at his sides as he freezes stock still – and he's all-too aware of Mitra’s gaze laser-focused on his back as he chews that infernal candy of his. Much of Logan's rational thought process, however, decides that this moment is a wonderful time to perform a backflip out the window as Patton leans his head in and up to his ear.

“It’s okay, Lo,” his friend breathes, and Logan is near positive he’s going to blow a fuse, shivering visibly as hot breath flirts with the side of his head. “Just pretend Mitti’s not here, yeah? Pretend it’s just us hanging out. You’re doing great.”

Logan nods rapidly, then has a small heart attack as Patton pecks him on the cheek and grins up at him. Mitti's voice chirps in the background, cooing over them and prattling on about something or other, and Logan locks eyes with his stunning, quick-witted, _wonderful_ friend, and he smiles back.

And sure, the little brat may be irritating, but Logan can’t deny that, in that moment, he’s grateful for his presence, too. 

(And, much later, after dinner and board games and laughter and puns and groaning and a full ten-minute interlude when Logan and Mitra went head-to-head in a vicious battle of MarioKart as Patton filmed the entire thing, laughing his head off– after that long, full, happy night, when Patton leans in and kisses him goodnight, Logan stops thinking altogether.)

 

(And, a few days later, when Patton finally manages to tamp down the ear-to-ear grin that blossomed when Logan called him that fateful night and stiffly, awkwardly, haltingly asked him to dinner – while Patton’s throwing rejected outfits on the floor and Mitti’s proposing he wear an absolutely _hideous_ floral jacket and Patton giggles as he shoots back that he'll wear it “ _flor_ -sure” – the elder brother’s gaze lands on his phone and he smiles, small, private, and genuine, as he recalls the conversation that lead up to this entire affair.)

 

**mittiiiiii** : and ur bringing ur bf, right? to dinner?

**pattoncake** : wasn't expecting you to want him here, but shucks, i’d love to!

**mittiiiiii** : ugh, can’t wait. about time u started d8ing some1

**pattoncake** :

**pattoncake** : ~~wait, so that _doesn't_ mean best friend???~~

**pattoncake** : ~~oh no, no he’s not my _boyfriend_ , mitti~~

**pattoncake** : ~~i wish, thou~~

**pattoncake** : ~~oh gosh, how am i gonna ask this~~

**pattoncake** : yep! i’ll ask him tonight!

**mittiiiiii** : \\(^-^)/

**Author's Note:**

> in case it's not the most obvious, the crossed out texts are ones pat didn't send!
> 
> also uhhh okay so mitti: mitti's an oc i've had for – gosh, a few years now – and is part of an original story i'm working on. i figured that to get more clear on my main gang's voices, it couldn't hurt putting them in fics as ocs as needed! if you have any questions about them, drop by my tumblr and shoot me an ask!


End file.
